Thinking Of You
by petit pamplemousse
Summary: Finn Hudson had finally got the girl of his dreams, Rachel Berry. Things have been going great with the couple, well that's what Finn thinks. What he doesn't know is that Rachel is missing a certain someone. Rachel/Jesse.
1. Thinking Of You

**A/N **This is my first fic, so go a little easy on me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, the characters on it, Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith, or Katy Perry's "Thinking of You".

* * *

Rachel had finished singing the classic tune "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing", trying to convince the group that it would be a perfect ballad for this years Sectionals. After singing the last note, Rachel looked at her peers. All of them had to clap for her, but Rachel knew only some of them meant the applause.

"Excellent job, Rachel." Mr. Schue praised the star in the making. Rachel gave a faint smile towards her director and took a seat in the front row. "Any other suggestions?" Mr. Schue asked, looking around the room.

There was just silence, but their eyes said it all. No one else had any ideas, well at least not yet, anyway. Will clapped his hands together and smiled at his students. "I guess that's it for rehearsal today. Keep searching for more songs guys. See you next week! "

Once Mr. Schuester dismissed them, they left without hesitation. They all left in pairs, Kurt Mercedes, Puck and Quinn, Matt and Mike, Tina and Artie, Santana and Brittany, and last but not least Finn and Rachel. Finn grasped Rachel's hand as they strolled out in the hallway. That's right, Finn got his wish of having Rachel Berry as his girlfriend. The two have been together for the past year, since Regionals. Everything had been going great, well at least Finn thought so. They haven't had any arguments yet, though Rachel had been acting strange lately. She had seemed so depressed this school year. As if all of her confidence from last year had just drifted away into the wind.

"You did an amazing job today, Rachel." He complimented his girlfriend.

"No, I was flat. It was obvious, everyone noticed." She admitted, sighing. Since Finn only heard the song twice, both in a movie, he couldn't tell if Rachel was flat during the song.

"Rachel is something wrong? You've been acting so…" He paused thinking of the appropriate word to use. "…not yourself since we started dating." Finn didn't notice that she was flat, but he _did_ notice that something was wrong with her.

"I'm fine." Rachel said faking a smile. She continued to walk, but she was stopped by Finn's grasp.

"Rachel, I don't want any secrets between us. If there's something wrong, I want you to tell me. I want to be there for you Rachel." Finn said sincerely. He grabbed both of Rachel's hands, and rubbed his thumbs on the back of her soft hands. Then leaned in for a kiss, which Rachel had given him. As soon she felt the kiss get deeper, she pulled away.

"I-I gotta go. I'll call you later." Rachel stormed off in a hurry, feeling guilty of leaving Finn alone in the hallway.

The truth was, even though Finn and her have been dating for a while now, Rachel still had feelings for Jesse St James. Sure, Jesse had egged her and hurt her, but she still loved him, even if he didn't feel the same way. There was something special about Jesse, which was why Rachel could never hate him. Every time Finn kissed her, she thought of Jesse's soft lips pressing against hers. Every time she'd look into Finn's eyes, she thought of Jesse's blue eyes. Rachel had always liked Finn. He was a nice guy, not the brightest when it comes to show choir and Broadway, but nice. The only problem was Finn Hudson wasn't Jesse St James, he would never be. Which was why Rachel had been so upset, she wanted Jesse St James, not Finn Hudson. As much as she wanted that traitor, she couldn't have him. The first reason being because she was with Finn, the second being, that Jesse was all the way in California.

Rachel then made it to her car and opened the door, sliding into the driver's seat. While she drove to her house, she thought if it would be best to break up with Finn until she got things settled. Rachel shook her head in disagreement to her own thoughts. Finn loved her and she loved him. He was there to comfort Rachel in her time of need. Finn had made her feel at peace, after what had happened during Regionals. There was no way she could break his heart like that.

All of her thinking made the car ride to her house seem shorter. Rachel jumped out of the driver's seat and closed the car door shut. Her eyes made contact with a familiar black SUV that was parked across the street. Rachel gave a light giggle, her thoughts were getting the best of her. Someone with the same car as Jesse was probably visiting a neighbor. Yeah, that seemed believable. Besides, Jesse was in California at UCLA, there was no way he was here in Ohio.

Hearing nothing but silence when she entered the house, Rachel assumed that her dads went out to the grocery store. Rachel had a ton of homework that was due tomorrow, so she thought it would be best to get that done and out of the way. Plus it would distract her mind from certain subjects for a few hours. So she jogged up the stairs with her bag and books. When making it to her room, Rachel turned the doorknob and opened the door wide open.

Rachel jumped up in shock seeing who was on her bed.

"Hey Rachel." He said, giving his signature smirk.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked. She couldn't believe it. Jesse St James, _the_ Jesse St James was in her room, sitting on _her bed._

_

* * *

_

**Depending on how many people review, I'll put up the next chapter.**_  
_


	2. The Reason

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's chapter two, hope you like it. ~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters on Glee.

* * *

**

"Jesse, what are you doing here? How did you get inside my house?" Rachel curiously asked as she took a few steps into her room.

Jesse stood up from the bed. "Well I thought you deserved an explanation." He answered the first question. "I told your dads I needed to talk to you. They were surprisingly happy to see me." Jesse chuckled. "I assumed you didn't tell them our whole incident we had last year."

Rachel crossed her arms and looked away from the man, trying not to give in to his charm. "No," She shook her head, "at least not now anyway. Now if you don't mind, I would like it if you would leave."

Jesse raised an eyebrow at the female. "Don't you want an explanation for what happened last year, Rachel? I thought-"

Rachel stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "Why should I let you explain? There is nothing to explain Jesse. When…when you egged me that said it all. You chose Vocal Adrenaline over me, and then humiliated me to psych me out of Regionals, knowing that if you took me out of the game, then the glee club wouldn't have the guts to keep going without me. It's the oldest trick in the book."

The baritone walked over to Rachel, only being a few inches away from her. " I didn't want to hurt you Rachel, honestly."

Rachel turned away again. As much as she wanted to jump into Jesse's warm embrace right then and there, she couldn't. She had to look strong, as if she had never thought about him since Regionals. "Well you did. Whether you wanted to or not. "

Jesse sighed and walked away from her, brushing his hair back with his hand in frustration. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy to get Rachel to listen to him. "Just let me explain. That's all I'm asking, Rachel." Jesse begged. "Let me explain a-and then you can go on with your life."

Rachel took a deep breath, which followed by an eye roll. "Fine."

Jesse gave a sincere smile at her, but Rachel just kept a straight face. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, patting the spot next to him, telling Rachel to take a seat. After all, he was going to be talking for a while.

"Where to start?" Jesse asked himself as he folded his hands together. So much has happened to the boy in the past year.

"I'm waiting…" Rachel asked with a firm tone, impatiently waiting for an explanation. She had many tasks she had to do for school, and this was just a distraction.

"Well, Ms. Corcoran wanted me back in Vocal Adrenaline for Regionals. You see, Ms. Corcoran was writing my letter of recommendation for UCLA. So I had to listen to her or else I wouldn't get accepted into the college. When she told me to befriend you, I had no choice but to listen to her."

Rachel butted in, "So the whole 'Hello' meeting was scripted?"

"Well yes and no." Jesse said. "I was told to meet you there, but I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you, Rachel. You caught me off guard, and after singing that duet it made me realize how talented, amazing, and beautiful you are. You were different from the other girls I had previously dated, Rachel. When I went to McKinley, I didn't go because Shelby wanted me to. I went because I _really_ wanted to be with you."

Hearing Jesse say that made Rachel's heart skip a beat. Was she really _that _different from the other girls he had dated? Rachel blinked twice, trying her best to get her head out of the gutter and into reality. This was probably another one of his mind games. She wasn't going to be a pawn in that game, not this time.

"That still doesn't explain the way you acted when you went back to Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel informed him.

"Ms. Corcoran wanted me to join Vocal Adrenaline after you found out she was your mother." He started, "As much as I didn't want to go back, I had to. I honestly wanted to stay in New Directions. You guys were so close to each other, as if you were a family. I acted like that because I needed to be socially accepted by the peers of the group, to actually stay in the Vocal Adrenaline. So 'Another One Bites the Dust' and me egging you was-"

Rachel finished his sentence, "Peer pressure."

Jesse gave a sheepish smile at Rachel when she finished his sentence. It soon went away when he spoke again, "Ever since I egged you I haven't been the same, Rachel. Then when we won Regionals, it literally killed me inside. When I saw your face upset like that, I wasn't the same. I stayed quiet during the after party, and I didn't talk to anyone from Vocal Adrenaline since then. You were all I thought about during college, Rachel. Everyday I sat there and wondered if you were okay, what you were doing, and where you were." His light blue eyes connected with her dark brown eyes. He meant every single word he said. This time he wasn't lying to Rachel, this time he was being completely honest. Though it was highly expected that she wouldn't forgive him, or believe him for that matter.

Her stomach got butterflies as he spoke. Knowing that she was all he thought about made her fair cheeks turn a light shade of pink. It was funny how Jesse had never took his mind off of her, just like Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Jesse.

"I can't forgive you, Jesse." She admitted, sighing Rachel's eyes met the ground. "Even if you wanted to hurt me or not, you did regardless. You played me like a fool. So I can't forgive you, at least not yet. "

Jesse nodded firmly. "I understand." He was surprised that she let him finish his explanation before rushing him out the door. " I know you won't forgive me, but I still feel really bad." Jesse stood up, so now he was in front of Rachel. Grabbing her hands he lifted her off of her bed so she was standing in front of her. Jesse let go of her hands once she was standing, putting them in the pockets of his denim jeans.

"How about I take you out tomorrow for lunch?" He asked.

Rachel wanted to go with Jesse, but she knew Finn wouldn't approve of this. Not because of Finn's jealousy of Jesse, but mainly because Jesse had hurt Rachel. If Finn were to discover that he was in her room, or let alone in this city, he wouldn't let Rachel take one glance at him. The soprano needed this, though. Deep down she had missed Jesse terribly, and one little 'get together' wouldn't hurt anyone. Rachel looked into Jesse's blue eyes giving a smile and a nod.

"Sure. Only as friends though!" She made sure to add the last part. If Jesse were to mistake their lunch as an actual date, things would turn out bad.

Jesse laughed at the last part of her sentence. "Only as friends, nothing more."

Her smile grew wider, happy to know that Jesse understood. Though what were they supposed to do now? Should they shake hands, hug, or what? Thinking that shaking hands would be best for now, Rachel stuck out her hand in front of her.

Chuckling at her actions, Jesse wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Rachel's eyes widened in shock, but they soon closed after a few moments as she hugged him back. She missed his hugs, they were so warm, they always were. When Rachel felt him pull away, she pulled away as well. She was upset that the hug had ended so early, but it was to be expected. It was only a friendly hug, they weren't supposed to last long.

"Thanks Rachel." He smiled. "Two o'clock sound good?" Jesse asked. If she wasn't able to make it, he could change it to another time. He was going to be in Ohio for a while, since he was on spring break.

Rachel nodded. She didn't have any plans with Finn for tomorrow, so the schedule would work out right. "See you then."

"See you." With that said, walked out of Rachel's room and jogged down the steps. There, he made his way through the door and to his car.

When he jumped into the SUV he turned the engine on. Before he could pull into the traffic, he heard his phone ring. Jesse pulled out his phone and smirked at the caller I.D. It was perfect timing for the male If Jesse had left Rachel's house a minute later than he did, things wouldn't turn out great. He hit the send button with a grin that went ear to ear on his face. "Hello? …. Oh hey, babe! … Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call you back when I got off the flight, I was in a rush. …Yeah, turns out my parents were out, so the whole surprise thing didn't work out. … Yeah. …Well I was thinking that I could stay here for a few days, to catch up with a few of my friends from Vocal Adrenaline. … I'll stay at my uncle's place, he'll let me stay there. … Okay, love you too. …Bye."

Jesse hung up the phone and carelessly tossed the phone on the empty seat next to him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he put his hands on the steering wheel. The person on the other line wasn't getting suspicious, which was good for Jesse. Before pulling out of the parking spot, he checked for any cars coming down the street. When the coast was clear, Jesse pulled out of the parking space and headed straight to his uncle's house. There, he would talk to his uncle and head to bed. Jesse would need all of his rest for tomorrow.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review.**

**Chapter Three won't be up for a while because I'm going out for the 4th of July.  
**


End file.
